


One shots

by GhostWriterJT



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterJT/pseuds/GhostWriterJT
Summary: One shots I wrote because i dont want to write a chapter to my novel. I'm sorry. i just like writing and don't know what fandons to write about
Kudos: 1





	1. Wild fire

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short it was a short prompt I made for fun. This is my first time on ao3 so I wanted something simple. Sorry if it's not the best. I normally keep my writing to my self. That being said if you enjoy it let me know and I might post more stuff.  
> -JT

Her freckled face once friendly now adorned a sneer, and there was fire in her eyes. Those golden eyes that were thew perfect shaped of honey, betrayed. betrayed by me, it was all my fault. I chose to leave, leave her for what i thought was a better life, and it is for me but not for her. I did try to take her with me, that justifies leaving right? no, when i asked her to come with me she refused, and then i left. i didn’t look back, and since I’ve been trying to move on, move on and away from her. But if you don’t tend to a fire it burns brighter and brighter until it’s out of control.  
That’s what she is now, out of control like a wildfire. and im the damned fool who started the fire. i start to say her name, “Mara- I…”, but I’m cut off by a man. his hair as black as midnight, his eyes as sharp as the moon. the exact opposite of my mara. no she’s not mine anymore.. The man takes her hand and looks at me with his silvery gaze watery and cold like the moon, “She doesn’t care about you anymore.” I feel a weight in my chest that feels like a rock sinking into my stomach. I expected her to hate me, i expected her to not care but for HIM to say that made me sick to my stomach. i look down at my feet and bite my lip, “mara I’m sorry…”  
She looks down on me from her throne. I should be happy she is where she is, but the thought of her being there alone and us not being together is unbearable. I finally meet her gaze, “you shouldn’t be sorry,” she scoffs the sneer still on her face, “ i wouldn’t be here without you.” she pauses before i see a forced smile widen on her face, “I’m better off without you.” that smile leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.  
she was m world and now she’s gone. no she was the sun, bigger and brighter than any one world. she lit up my world and made it worth living, and just like the sun our time together has set and another day has been taken away by the night and his chilling gaze. i get up form the ground i was nearing upon. “I guess this makes us enemy’s?”, i give a sorrowful brow as i look up at her. “I suppose it dose, now leave or it will be your head on a steak Cassidy.” i could feel the anguish in her voice as she said my name. I Nodded and took my leave.  
She was a fire as golden as the sun. even in her furry i am still enchanted by her… but now she is no longer my sun, she is too far gone and too far away. Now she is as silver as the moon that had taken her. An ice glare the makes you shiver under the night sky. that dark sky you shiver under when it begins to rain and your campfire goes out, where you stay away hunger until dawn when you can see to hunt. her eyes no longer bright and friendly but dull and tired instead.  
for now our time has come and we met part, my lovely mara.


	2. Old Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-T i wanted something soft and with re-kindling friendship so I really enjoyed writing this.  
> i know my one-shots are pretty short but please enjoy.

Red and yellow leaves surrounded me. and the sky was a beautiful golden hue. I reached my hand out for another branch, less than a finger-tip away. I hear a loud crack, followed by falling. Wait- I’m falling, “oh shit”. I scramble for something to grab onto. my glasses falling off as I catch another tree limb. but this one is too fragile and I weigh too much and quickly snaps before I have a chance to catch my breath. I begin to fall again.

everything is blurry, my arms hurt and I can make out someone hop over the rusty barbed fence that blocks off this sparkly wooded area from the busy coldasac normally filled with children. They are running towards me. I finally find my glasses and as I put them to my face I see a nice long crack splinter through the glass like a spider web.

I look up and it's as if the person who was running towards me is in a glowing hue of oranges and yellows and I'm finally able to make out who was running towards me. Michael, no wonder that golden blob looked familiar. he helps me up, grabbing by the arms but quickly letting go as I wince. my arms are littered with cuts and gashes from the tree I was climbing.

I look up at that great big oak tree, it somehow feels old and wise. of course, it was old, we used to climb this tree when we were younger. Well, that is until broke my ankle riding my bike one summer and was too afraid id make it worse if I fell out of a tree. We were only 10 at the time, sitting by the pool with a broken ankle, a couple of popsicles, and a whole summer's worth of sun and fun.

I look back at Michael, “been a while.” He nods and then points at my arm the sleeves of his hoodie hiding most of his hands and most if not all of his arms.. it hurts like hell but I’m not going to be the one to tell him that, “I’m fine. force out a laugh, so how have you been Micha?” he smiles, I haven’t called him that in years. “I’m good.” we stand there quietly for a while before we begin walking down the length of that rusty old fence. it's like we're 10 again, sharing what we did over the weekend, talking about what we're gonna do, smiling, being happy. we climb under a hole in the fence that’s been there for years and then we exchange numbers. maybe we could be friends again, and this time I won’t mess it up. I smile at my phone as I walk home looking at his phone number. I can’t believe it's been eight whole years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any prompt ideas let me know! thank you for reading!  
> -xoxo JT


	3. kings wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of wildfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, language, and violence. got inspired by wump prompts.  
> I headcanon that marra sounds like Allura from the new Voltron.  
> I might only have 5 views on this 1shot thing but that’s inspirational enough, isn’t it? Honestly wasn’t expecting to get any views so I might as well update with a new 1shot prompt. :)

“Just like him”, Cassidy whispers softly tears welling up in her eyes. “No-no this can't be right…” Mara Looks into her eyes, “This'', Mara sighs sweeping her arms up in the air, “This is me.” She shakes her head, “this isn’t you- your not being yourself!” Cass pulls against the chains keeping her grounded watching as Mara steps closer. “But it is now,” the look in Mara's eyes seemed empty and sorrowful, but Cass couldn’t tell the ladder. Cass knew she was told never to come back to the castle but she had a plan. Why did things never go as planned? Mara would have known what to do, but here Mara was ruling a kingdom. A door outside of Cass's vision opens quickly and slams shut, She could hear him before she even saw him. King caliber, jet black hair, silvery grey eyes, cool complexion, and a piercing gaze. 

“I hate to say I’m not surprised Mara, we should have dealt with her when we had the chance” calibers voice was ice cold and full of spite. Mara walks towards the door, and once she knows she isn’t seen gives her a pitying glance. This isn’t what either of them had wanted. Mara shakes her head trying to get rid of the guilt before softly closing the door. “This is going to be fun,” caliber looks over to a table of tools maliciously, “but perhaps it would be more fun if she’d just jet me kill you.” 

Caliber picks up a knife before walking over to Cass with the utmost leisure. “You,” he kicks her in the gut, “could have easily avoided this.” He crouching next to her sneering. He points the knife at her chin. “It’s your fault she’s like this, and it’s your fault you're here.” Caliber drags the knife gently across Cass's cheek drawing blood. “You could have been something.”

Cass spits into his face, “I did what was right!” Caliber pulls back in disgust, wiping his face off with the back of his sleeve. “And you leaving her was the right thing?” Caliber stabs cass in the shoulder, twisting the knife as he pushed deeper. Cass grits her teeth, pain bursting through her arm. Before she can even do so much as give a hasty comeback caliber pulls out his knife, blood quickly staining Cass’s clothing.

“It’s your fault” he hissed at her. Caliber continued to say these things for hours. Slowly over the course of weeks making cass believe it too. She should have never left. It’s her fault Mara was like this. Mara hated her. She should have never come back. She deserved this.

She wasn’t sure if it was exhaustion or her guilt but she couldn’t take it much longer. She just wished Caliber would kill her already, end her suffering, let her rest. Being chained in a room with no open sky above her in the dungeons didn’t help either. She felt trapped like an enclosed bird whose wings had been clipped.

The door creeks open, slowly and quickly. Cass doesn’t even bother to look up. The sooner this was done with the better. But cass was surprised when she saw a dress lean down next to her and heard a familiar gasp. It was Mara…. Cass flinched pulling away as Mara put her hand to Cass's cheek. “I- I-m so sorry…”

Cass wasn’t sure how to react… surely this was a trick. If that was the case she would stay silent. She wasn’t going to fall for one of Caliber’s tricks. Turning her head away cass stayed silent. Watching as Mara pulled out a key she had hidden unlocking the bindings that were keeping her restricted. She sat there blankly looking at her wrists. She could now move them freely, but choose to let them stay limp on the ground.

Mara Grabs Cass's hands giving her a pleading look. Please go before Caliber finds you. Cass blinks and shakes her head. “You’re not tricking me Mara” “Tricking you? I want to… I want to help you…” Mara squeezes Cass's hands, Cass then pulling her hands away. “You… don’t believe me do you…” 

Cass Goes stiff as Mara hugs her. “I’m sorry.” Mara gets up, and walks over to one of her guards, “help her please, and don’t tell the king.” The guard hesitates, but then slowly nods. Once Mara is gone the guard helps Cass up and cleans her wounds. “Your Lucky our majesty is Kind.” Cass shakes her head. “I’m not lucky in the slightest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like going back to cass and Mara from my first 1shot. Also if you couldn’t tell I’ve never written wump.   
> Leave ideas in the comments <3  
> I'm sorry I haven't uploaded


	4. my friend gives me prompts and i write them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random short prompts ill add to this chapter a bunch most likely. its practice stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend's your gonna get more frequent updates

prompt: He was a good lookin dude with stawberry blonde hair and eyes the color of the ocean.  
thanks, Zakar. <3

he smirked, lips curved upwards at the boy next to him. his hair was a fine wavey strawberry blond that almost looked sunkissed. he examined his face that was littered with freckles making his way to their eyes. their eyes were deep and full of life like the depths of the ocean engulfing them in peace. they glistened like the morning sun, when they were here they felt safe. their smile dropped as they looked away face now burning a bright red.

prompt: She saw him from the other side of the room and wondered if he would ever look her way.  
thanks, Demetrius <3

across the room, she saw him. sitting at a table playing drinking games with his friends. nothing too off at first, but now she could feel his gaze on her. she texted one of her friends hoping they could pick her up from the bar. in the meantime she just hoped his gaze would leave her and she could be safe. in the meantime, she made casual talk with the bartender clutching her purse.

prompt: Her fangs were as sharp as daggers. The curve of her body voluptuous and somehow masculine. Her muscles were strong, but her face was kind. Eyes that looked demonic but had a sweet light to them.  
more from Zakar. <3 (you're really good at writing edgy stuff Z)

(ill get back to edge lord later lol)

prompt: The girl looked up into space dreaming of escaping earth  
thanks, Andromeda <3

(and then I got back to it finally oof)

The sky swirled around her purple and blue in hue. Bright stars littering the sky, a distant galaxy could be seen. Some ways away from the galaxy there was black nothingness, a void that took in all it could see. The girl looked up for a while, she was thinking. Thinking about all the troubles she had to deal with. If only she could escape. She pondered the idea, if only she could go to space. She wanted desperately to be one with the stars. Instead the stars mocked her twinkling brightly, there was no way she could go to space. 

Her fists grabbed into the cold earth polling up grass, something in this action grounded her. There was no escape for her problems, running would not solve what she needed to do. She sat up quickly wiping her hands off on the side of her pants. If she was going to do what they wanted her to do she would, she would however do it to spite the person she hated the most. 

prompt: Back in like “the olden days” people used candles as clocks. Like they put nails in it and after some hours it would melt down and the nails would fall out and ping off of the metal candle holder. Yes that is clarification in my world.  
so imagine a murder mystery using this concept. yea that was G's idea.  
:) thank @gmartini3 on Pinterest for the prompt

(also something ill get back to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is not a good thing so suffer at the hands of my writing.
> 
> also, my friends picked their names so they sound super cool lol.


	5. things i've learned.

things I’ve learned while writing!  
-read and i mean read a lot (do what feels good and fits into your schedule)  
-some stories come naturally and some need to be plotted out just DO WHAT FEELS RIGHT.  
-your gonna improve so just keep writing (its ok if its not the best!!!)  
-word count means NOTHING a good story doesn’t need to be long just write don’t stretch it out and lose our momentum on something you can’t control.  
-reading helps just as writing i mean that. what do you like about that writer? is it character descriptions? dialogue? expression? attention to detail? well then you try to do that too. Integrate what you like into your own style  
\- KEEP OLD IDEAS you can really throw some new inspiration into something and make it great.  
-take advice!!!!!  
-If you DON’T LIKE IT then YOU CAN CHANGE IT. its better to have a story you enjoy over one you don’t  
-have fun while writing that’s the most important part!


End file.
